


Long Cool Lover-Mecha Woman

by matrixrefugee



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jane finds a lonely man trying to hide from his troubles...





	Long Cool Lover-Mecha Woman

Company for the night. That was all Frank Sweitz wanted at that moment, that and something to help him forget this would have been his and his late wife's wedding anniversary. He sat at the bar of a divey but sanitary hotel called the Shangri-La, watching the patrons who passed in and out, meeting with friends or with more than friends.

He got a better look at some of those "more than friends", realizing most, if not the majority of them, were more than mere humans.

Someone slipped a two-copper into the jukebox and selected an utterly ancient -- but appropriate song: "Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress". As if on cue, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a figure in gleaming black sashay past him.

He turned to see a tall, slim female lover-bot standing at his side, her black skinsuit molded so close to her silicon skin that it looked like it was part of her; only the zipper running down her front gave it away. She leaned her forearms on the edge of the bar, her unblinking gaze on the glass in front of him, her shoulder-length cascade of violet-black hair loose about her flawless face. He tried to banish the sight in front of him, by thinking of Bernie, his wife, but the presence of the Mecha made that nigh on impossible.

"Are you drinking away your troubles, Mister?" she asked. "I can give you a better way to forget them, one that will not leave you with a hangover."

"Uh, I bet you could," Frank replied, hesitating.

She raised her sapphire blue eyes to his face before lifting her chin as she faced him, giving him a better look at her sleek face and letting her sultry but sweet eyes meet his. Same eyes as Bernie, except for the expression, he thought. His insides seemed to melt and flow into his loins. He tried to steel his resolve, but she'd gotten ahold of it. She ran her fingertips over the inside of his wrist, carressing him lightly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled as she said, "They call me Gigolo Jane when they ask me what's my game."

He chuckled. "If you've got a game, I'll bet it's a grown-up version of Hide and Seek."

"Oh? and why is that, fella?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda came here to hide from some sad memories; but you found me and pulled me away from them."

"I'm really good at finding fellas who really want someone to find them," she said, running her hand up his arm.

"So... what are you gonna do, now that you've found me?" he asked.

"Anything you like," she said, running her fingertips under his jaw.

He stood up, leaning a little closer to her as he spoke. "In that case, my car's just around the corner..."

He might be intending to drive her to a spot where they'd have more privacy, but she was the one who'd got him.


End file.
